The feeling of home
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: Lightning went thanksgiving with her siblings to her aunt and uncle. She felt that she was home even though she wasn't with her parents.  Thanksgiving 2010


**This story is something i thought of while writing something for Christmas... Well, i guess i'll put this up for thanksgiving in Canada... Sorry, i was busy so i posted it today.**

* * *

Two years had passed since the death of our parents. Our family had managed to piece up the broken pieces and sustain a normal life. I looked in the mirror and no longer saw the innocent little girl I once was. After they died I changed my name, so that I could hide my pain behind a mask.

I slowly grabbed my clothes and opened my suitcase. It was thanksgiving now and our family had planned visit aunt Cecille and uncle Ash. It had always been a family tradition for us to visit them during this holiday.

Last year Uncle and Auntie had visited us instead of us going to them. This year was different though. Dawn and Pandora had recently received their driving licenses and Dawn had decided to buy a new car. It was a car that she treasured and was proud of. She had brought it because of a special feature that she had decided not to reveal to us yet.

"Are we they yet?" Zack whined.

"Zack! We have only been driving for ten minutes!" Pandora screamed at his face.

He has been asking non-stop and getting on everyone's nerves. I was surprised that Dawn hasn't lost her temper. I knew soon that I was going to smack him in the head soon, if he didn't shut up.

We approached an intersection and the traffic was horrible and endless. Dawn sighed and shook her head. I was beginning to lose hope of ever getting to our relatives.

"Thank god that I brought this car," smiled Dawn. "I knew this feature would come in handy!"

All of us raised an eyebrow as Dawn opened a secret department and pressed a hidden button on her car. Suddenly, the car started to rise and levitated from the ground. I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widened. We were soon high above the traffic and well on our way.

"Dawn, you knew this car could do this so you chose this one instead of the other car. Am I right?" Pandora sighed.

"Yep!"

"Only Dawn would think of buying a flying car," I thought to myself.

There family was a little bit smaller than ours. Aunt Cecille had a daughter and two sons, Luna, Kevin and Chris. Luna was the youngest she had turned 12 recently, Kevin was the middle child he being 14 and the oldest being Chris at the age of 16.

When we arrived at their house, Luna was the first one to greet us. She tugged at my hand signalling for Arc and I to follow her. We ended following her to her room while the rest of the family stayed downstairs and helped with the decorations.

Whenever I looked at Luna, I was reminded of aunt Cecille. She was the identical image of her and had the same personally. She loved the colors black and purple. Her room was mainly an ocean of black and purple.

Arc was held onto me tightly when we entered her room. Her room was surprisingly dark; which was usual for her. Even I was also getting chills down my back. We shivered slightly when we entered and Luna quickly pulled the curtains away. I realized that the room wasn't so scary after all...

"Arc, Serah, Claire! You have a surprise visitor!" Zack called from downstairs.

We rushed down to see the guest was. A young blonde teenager around Serah's age stood at the doorway. It was the infamous Snow Villiers the leader of NORA. He had a smile when he saw us and I saw Serah run at him and hugged him.

Snow had been a family friend since for as long as I could remember. He was in Sereh's class and was her best friend. They were always together, and he was there for her when no else was around.

"Come on in Snow," smiled Sereh.

"Okay everybody," shouted aunt Cecille. "Wash up and be ready. Supper's going to start soon."

I washed up in the kitchen and helped set up the table. The smell of turkey swallowed the room, and it felt heavenly.

Soon we all took our seats around the tables. I took a seat next to Luna and beside Arc. The table was filled with delicious food. Fresh homemade mash potatoes, a scrumptious yam casserole, a wonderful assortment of steamed vegetables, a first-class meatloaf and a huge turkey roasted to perfection were severed to us.

"Wow, auntie you really out did yourself this year. This looks so good!" Dawn smiled.

"Anything for family, and friends," she replied.

We laughed and talked though-out the supper. I could feel the sadness fade away, and I felt like a real family once again. We all ate until out stomachs could hold no more. It had been a long time since I had food this good before.

"Thanks Auntie and Uncle for the wonderful supper," said Dawn.

We all were helping out with the dishes and other, excluding Zack, who was kicked out after he broke his third bowl. Snow had offered to help, but we told him to keep Zack busy.

"No problem, we were happy to do it," replied Auntie. "Let's leave the dishes for now, and head to the living room. We can do them later."

We all sat down in the living room. We began talking about our lives and listening to stories. It felt good and my smile never left my face.

After a few days, it was finally time to leave. I felt something tugging at me and that was the feeling of home when i was with auntie and uncle.

When we were in the car, i couldn't help but look back.

"Claire, cheer up! There's always next year. Ya know, ya aren't the only one facing this alone," Zack smiled.

"He's right Claire, we all feel the same way as you do. We may not be a complete family but mom and dad are always in our heart. We'll never forget them as long as we live!" Pandora added.

I smiled and nodded. She was right. Next year, we'll look forward to it.

* * *

**Happy beta-late thanksgiving everyone!**


End file.
